Ad Victorium
by JazzyDashy
Summary: A short, naughty, stolen moment between Proctor Ingram and the new Knight. Because clever, mature, disabled redheads need love too, damnit. M Sole Survivor/Ingram


_**Ad Victorium**_

by **Smutty Circus**

* * *

It was a tradition between some of the divisions to toast their breakthroughs and victories. For most it was a quiet drink and a game of cards. For others, it was stealing away to a corner of the _Prydwen_ for a frantic, half-dressed fuck, with whispers of "Ad victorium" as they came.

For Proctor Ingram, it had been a long time since she enjoyed any kind of celebration. The airship seemed to always need something done to keep it in the sky, and her power armour frame didn't leave her as mobile as the rest.

In some ways, the new Knight Nate building their teleporter in Sanctuary Hills was a blessing. The people there eked out a modest living, but the way they had converted the pre-war suburb into a thriving settlement was remarkable. Ingram wasn't surprised to hear that it was the new guy who had done most of it. Now she just had to sit back and wait for Maxson to come and give the go-ahead tomorrow.

So, while she was stuck with the civvies, she thought she may as well spend the evening enjoying some actual comfort - four walls, a mattress and some privacy was something she hadn't had in a long time.

Having the new Knight join her wasn't too shabby, either.

"Been a long time since I enjoyed this kind of attention" she breathed, tilting her head and leaning up for another kiss. Intimacy was rare in the Brotherhood of Steel, but a woman liked affection, damn it.

"You can't possibly be comfy in all this," Nate said, tapping the chassis of her power armour as Ingram licked her swollen lips.

"I was going to make you help me take it off before sleep," she replied, matter-of-factly. "Now I might invite you to stay and keep me warm."

Nate's brow arched, tongue peeking out of his mouth.

"I wouldn't say no."

Now that _did_ surprise her. She really wasn't expecting it. Hell, she had given up her sex life long ago. Brainy girls weren't as popular among the Brotherhood.

Never mind one who had lost her legs.

"So, you got a thing for redheads, brains, or older women?" She decided against adding 'disabled' to the list.

"Maybe I've got a thing for all three," and she had to admit – that was a smooth one.

"I'm going to make you prove it, Knight."

Ingram had expected there to be awkwardness at the very least. Some degree of 'what now?' Instead, after he helped to lift her out of her power harness, she found herself leaning back against a firm lap and pulling her hand through messy hair, hissing and humming while Nate worked at her neck with his teeth and lips.

"Convinced yet?" he mumbled into her ear, all while lifting her worn tank top upwards and palming her breasts. It was enough to make the Proctor arch against him, all but shoving herself against his hands.

"Oh, I'm getting there," she nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes. How fucking long has it been, she wondered? More than a year or so since someone held her and treated her like the thick, hardened prick she felt pressing against her ass… She couldn't even remember the last time she had that.

Ingram spent almost every waking hour in a suit of armour. It was some desperate relief to be held like some petite little thing and feel so womanly.

"That's quite the compliment you're giving me back there," she hummed, licking her lips as Nate continued to play with her tits. She'd thought of him as another dusty Commonwealth drifter, but the man knew what he was doing. Her pulsing nipples would sing his praises if they could, and she could already feel her neglected folds growing hot and damp. "And as much as I like a slow burn, it's been _far_ too long."

That much was obvious just to look at her – her face was a warm glow, sweat beading on her forehead while she played with a pale, rosy nipple. Ingram had sorely missed sex, if she were honest with herself. It was a relief when Nate helped her to lean forward and she used her strong arms to recline on the mattress. The tank top was peeled off with a flourish, before she hooked her thumbs into her boy briefs and wriggled them down, over her hips and off the scarred ends of her mid-thighs.

' _Well, now I'm shy. Shit,_ ' she thought, growing acutely aware of how exposed she was. She was _pale_ after practically living in her armour, making the bundle of red pubic hair stand out even more against her skin. And of course, her legs were gone – scarred, cauterized half-thighs were all she had left after her accident.

"I can forgive you for staring," she muttered, worrying at her lip and wondering if he was having second thoughts.

She wasn't too proud to admit that she gave a surprised and enthusiastic response when she felt him bend down to kiss her again, winding a toned arm around his shoulder and pulling him against her. She couldn't help it. She had missed this – being pinned down and caressed and filled up like a woman. The thought alone made her long-neglected clit ache with want.

"I _want_ you, Ingram," she heard him rumble against her neck, leaving her heart thumping in her chest. She let her hands explore on their own – tracing various scars and muscles, skipping down lower until she nudged him. Hard and thick and hot against her palm, where she curled her fingers and pulled at his flesh. A bead of precum left her feeling sticky and moist, and it was a giddying feeling that it was all for her.

" _Fuck me_ , already," she whined, unable to keep the need from her voice. She parted herself, clinging to him with one arm and holding herself up with the other. Ingram bit her lip, feeling a pleasant tingle echo along her spine as she felt him brush across her folds. Thick and hot and teasing at her entrance, waiting, before she tightened her hold and she felt him push forward.

' _Oh, gold_ ,' she thought, jaw dropping as she felt her lips parting around his cock. Felt his hot, heavy muscle sinking inside her, inch after inch, leaving her pussy settling around his girth. She felt his hips hit hers. Felt him rest inside her. She tightened her thighs around him, hand clinging to his back as she shook from the fullness.

"You're going to have to do the moving, honey," she panted, licking her dry lips and lowering herself to the mattress. It wasn't her missing legs that was slowing her down so much – it was just how long it had been since she was here, in bed with someone. Dear Gods she'd missed it.

"Anything special…?"

She sighed, appreciating the gesture more than he knew.

"Just _move_. Nice and deep and steady." Ingram let her hands settle against Nate's chest, fingers scratching and playing with course, brisk body hair as she felt him twitch inside her.

And then he _moved_ , just like she wanted, easing out of her slippery cunt before thrusting forward again and leaving her biting her lip to hide her moan. And again. And _again_. The Proctor's breath came in a shaky puff with each movement, feeling her body jump and her tits sway as his hips bumped against hers.

She wanted to encourage him – to pull her hands through his hair and call him 'babe.' Let him know how good it was and how much she was enjoying it. But it was all too much effort for her, and Ingram pushed damp, red hair off her face and sucked her bottom lip. She was an older woman with her libido long-neglected, and now she was _finally_ enjoying an aching prick inside her. Filling her up. Stroking and stimulating and shoving her towards that long-forgotten feeling of an orgasm.

"That's it," she moaned, palming her pale breast and rolling her hips against him. She was already so close, feeling herself building up with each thrust. She missed her legs, if only so she could wrap them around him and dig her heels into his back. To keep him tight inside as she shook and quaked and _fucking_ _came apart_ around his cock. Her jaw ached and trembled with her climax, her walls closing around him as Nate thrust harder, deeper, grunting against her shoulder before leaving her body altogether.

She mourned the loss for a moment, until she felt his stiffen and hiss and curse under his breath. Ingram felt hot, sticky cum splashing over her thighs and against the folds of her pussy, and she felt a smug satisfaction that she was able to finish him off just fine.

"You made me messy," she breathed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She could already feel thick fluid dribbling down one of her thighs and tickling the curve of her ass, reasoning that it wasn't her mattress that she was staining.

"I'll clean us up before bed," Nate swallowed, and she chuckled and shook her head. He could leave it – it had still been too long since she felt sweat and arousal and her partner's cum between her legs.

"Just turn off the light and cuddle me a while," she said instead. With the evening breeze settling over her flushed and damp body, Ingram felt smaller and cooler after sex. And she wasn't too shy to admit she had fond memories of being spooned, afterwards.

"Is that an order…?"

"Ad victorium, Knight. Ad victorium."


End file.
